


I Love You Too

by heyitsmaggiex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, sorry again zayn, the ending is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsmaggiex/pseuds/heyitsmaggiex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard for Harry to admit his feelings for Niall, so the blush should have said it for him, if Harry wasn't so damn good at hiding it. </p><p>Or the five times Niall waited for an "I love you too" and the one time he didn't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with those "the five times blahblahblah and the one time blahblahblah" stories so I've decided to make one myself~ 
> 
> the ending literally sucks balls. im sorry.

"Do you really think he loves you?" Louis asked Niall skeptically.

"Of course Lou! Why would he date me if he didn't like me?" Niall gave Louis a reassuring smile, but that just made Louis even more worried than he already is. Niall is way to trusting and all Louis wants is for him to never get hurt. 

"Stop frowning, you'll get wrinkles." Louis threw a fake smile towards him, 

"Has he ever told you then? That he loves you?" Louis knows he probably shouldn't be asking, it was his friend's relationship and all he's doing is make Niall feel worst about himself. 

"No... He hasn't..." Their facial expressions reversed and it's Niall's turn to frown. "Yet." Niall suddenly added, with a new found confidence, he proclaimed, "You know what Louis, I'll prove to you that he loves me, I'll get him to say it." 

~*~

The first time Niall said it was after school, he walked over to Harry's car and gave him a famous horan hug, then he whispered in Harry's ear,

"I love you." He was pushed away and shoved into the car, if he wasn't do hurt by the action, he might have looked up and saw a red faced Harry trying to hide his blush. 

It wasn't that Harry didn't feel the same about Niall, it was just that he finds it hard expressing his feelings to the blonde Irish boy who would never leave him mind.

~*~

The second time Niall said it was during Harry's football (foot ball meaning you throw the oval shaped ball not soccer) game, or by the end of it. The screaming had died down and Harry was grinning from the victory, Niall ran and tackled Harry, or at least tried to, as Harry barely flinched. Niall grinned and said,

"I love you." He was pushed away yet again as Harry quickly put his helmet back on and turned to his teammates, if Niall wasn't still in shock from being pushed away the second time, he would have noticed that underneath the helmet, Harry was blushing like crazy. 

~*~

The third time Niall said it was when they were out on a date, they were casually walking in the park, hands brushing against each other, with the comfort of the silence around them. Niall though it was a great time for a third try so he grabbed Harry's hands, looked him straight in the eye and said,

"I love you." Harry opened his mouth but was cut off by his phone, he quickly let go of Niall's hand and reached into his pocket, grabbing the phone and answering it. If Harry didn't turn to answer the phone, the light tinge on his face would have been obvious to Niall. 

~*~ 

The fourth time Niall said it was in front of Liam, who was Harry's best mate. They were just hanging out at lunch when Niall grabbed one of his fries and poked Harry's mouth with it.

"I love you." Niall said cheekily after Harry had bitten into the fry, causing Harry to choke on the fry. Harry quickly got up and went over to the water fountain, hoping to again, hide his blush from the oblivious Niall. 

"Harry, mate, you okay?" Liam had walked over to him, leaving Niall to munch on his burger alone, Harry looked over and couldn't help but coo at how adorable Niall is with the tiny ketchup stain on the side of his lips. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Liam gave Harry a look of disbelief, 

"You sure? You do know that what you're doing is pushing Niall away right?" Liam just had to be the one to burst Harry's bubble, he knew that he had to act fast or he may let the best thing that has ever happened to him slip away.

~*~

The fifth time Niall said it he wasn't exactly conscious, it was when Harry came over to his house. They were cuddling on the couch, watching 'clueless', Niall nested himself in Harry's arms, his eyes drooping, the movie wasn't exactly his choice and he was getting quite sleepy. 

Harry hears mumbling and looks down, only to see Niall asleep and also talking, 

"Har... Harry... I love... You... You know... But you... Never..." Harry felt really bad, he loves Niall, he really does, it's just hard for him to say it out loud. Looking at the clock, Harry realized that it was quite late, so he turned off the TV and gently carried Niall upstairs into his room, he placed Niall on his bed and kissed him on the forehead, 

"I love you too." Harry whispered, then blushed and walked out of the room, not knowing that when he pushed Niall off his shoulder's to carry him, Niall had woken up. 

It wasn't exactly what Niall had asked for but it was progress.


End file.
